


Going Somewhere

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hal had undiagnosed adhd, M/M, Trans!Ollie, trans!Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another Roadtrip but this time with running from authorities.





	Going Somewhere

 

          Anyone would think trying to take down an evil dictator should be seen as an act of heroism but when worded just well enough anything can sound bad. Especially when Batman is the one describing the events for the rest of the league. A “violent and nearly fatal attack on an important political leader with the potential to topple an entire delicate, political climate” doesn’t sound as good. Surprisingly. The league didn’t hate them for this, per say. Their reactions were more like “are you fucking kidding me, guys? Now we have to deal with the negative press you’re going to put on us?” Still not great. Also not great is the way both Hal and Oliver were placed on standby for then on when it came to league until proven more responsible. It was almost like being grounded except add in being grounded from school too. No friends or phone but also no homework.

 

          Just running from authorities because unfortunately Oliver Queen wasn’t great at hiding his identity.  
Hal was planning on drinking away his frustrations in his small apartment for the day until Barry stopped by to talk. He should have been listening but instead Hal was dozing off and thinking about what went wrong. Of course it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t Ollie’s either,at least not most of it. Ok maybe it was their fault but it was mostly Oliver’s. Now as for the league being pissed that wasn’t theirs. It had to have been Bruce’s, right? The league would’ve been on their side of he didn’t tell them what happened like that. They all were too busy to look into it themselves and Bats didn’t even tell them about the guy they tried to attack. If they knew it was the current U.S. president their grounding would have been a reward instead. Some support for once. Maybe. Clark is kind of country, he might be even more upset. Or maybe not, he seems like a good guy. Either way, Hal shouldn’t’ve had to deal with this mess.

          More importantly, Ollie should be supported, not chased down because everyone knows who he is. Why didn’t the league care? Why didn’t anyone care? Dinah cared but she had shit to do. Emiko probably cared but she was with the titans. Everyone else understandably had lives and most people that cared about Ollie weren’t super powered or heroes anyway so- Hal cared. But Ollie was alone on the run. And Hal was comfortable at home, identity secured, just sitting there. Doing nothing.

          “I should go with him.” He muttered, like this simple idea was some incredible plan.

          “Go with who? Go where?” Barry asked, interrupting his thoughts. “With..my..coworker? You don’t know him. Or maybe you do and I didn’t notice. Have you met-?”

           “Uh, no never mind. I don’t know why I said that.” Hal interrupted him then smiled like he wasn’t planning something he knew damn well Barry Best Friend Allen would hate. “Sorry keep going.”

          Hal pieced together the parts he picked up from Barry and somewhat understood what he was talking about. Something about work. It was interesting but Hal started to doze off and stare again. He nodded as Barry talked while fixated on his friend’s arms. Barry had nice thighs but his arms were small, as expected. Toned from the shoulder down and visible veins but so small the average adult could wrap their hand entirely around his bicep. It’s not like Hal hadn’t noticed before but it felt...nice when he did. Constantly feeling like he was always going to be small with his mom not letting him work out when she had control over him and the world telling him he’d never be who he says he was, Hal always felt a boost of confidence around Barry. Now Hal’s biceps were easily Over twice the size of Bar’s. They were nice too. Even more veiny. Fuck anyone who believed Hal would never be happy with his body because God damn. Those arms.

          “Hal.”

          “Yeah wussup? I’m listening.”

          “Hal..”

          “I am. You just said- you were talking about the guy taking your stapler-“

          “You were admiring your biceps again.”

          “I can multitask, Bar.” Hal said while folding his arms, flexing a little. Hal did manage to keep his focus eventually. Barry’s story wasn’t boring, Hal just had to get himself ready for a talk with him. It wasn’t his fault. Barry’s voice was just so comforting, almost like music but not quite. Perfect background for his thoughts to run wild.

          The two talked for a while before Barry left and Hal was alone.

          “Alright.” Hal said to himself and stood up, ready. Ready to do something. Shit, what was that something? It had something to do with the unfolded pile of laundry that has been sitting around for weeks that Hal just picked his clothes out of instead of using a drawer. Why would he fold his clothes? That didn’t make sense. Maybe it had something to do with his arms. He was thinking about them earlier. Wait no-

          “Oh, Ollie! Right.” He huffed out an irritated breath then rubbed his eyes. “Why am I like this?” Still mildly frustrated with himself, Hal began to pack.

-

          Hal flew high through the Earth’s ozone layer to avoid any air encounters as GL. Once his ring notified him that he was close enough to Oliver, he dropped down and continued on foot. His ring displayed for him a nice map of the area. A forrest. Of course.

          “Hey Ollie!” Hal shouted, 50/50 on whether or not his friend would hear him. “Where you at?!”

          No response. He kept walking. His boots nicely crushed the forest leaves, making a nice crunch with each step. The sun filtered through the treetops and the entire area looked like a wonderland to the little kid inside Hal. If he were maybe a decade younger he could see himself after school running around a place like this, throwing rocks at his friends until one of them got in trouble. It was such a nice scene that Hal wouldn’t have noticed the tire tracks even if they weren’t expertly covered. He did notice the arrow flying right towards him, however and narrowly caught it.

          “Dude what the hell?!”  
  


          A pause.

          “Babe?” 

          “I prefer hugs as a greeting. Not an arrow in my neck.” Hal shouted with his arms out.

          Ollie looked extremely excited. For a second, that is.

          “What are you doing here?!”

          “I’ll give you three guesses.”

          “Hal this is my issue. We aren’t on another discovering ourselves adventure, bro.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and Hal was starting to feel stupid for coming here.

          “Oh excuse me. Sorry for being such a nuisance. I just wanted to see my friend.”

          “You were fine, Hal. You just had to be a civilian for a while. Lay low until absolutely necessary. Now if anyone sees you with me-“

          “Yeah. I know. I’m not a fucking dumbass, okay?”|

          “Hal-“

          “Ollie. This isn’t even kind of a big deal. The government can’t do half the shit I’ve seen things in space do. Can’t do a quarter of the things I can do.”

          “You don’t understand. Being a fugitive- it- forget it. You wouldn’t understand. Just go home.”

          “Oliver..”

          “Now.”

          “No!” Ollie was stubborn but so was Hal, stubborn, a little hurt and a lot angry. “You always do this! You act like I’m some poor lost stupid fucking soul that needs your guidance and you can just bring me in and push me away when you need to. I’m not a genius. I didn’t go to some top league college like you-“

          “I failed out of that-“

          “But I’m not hopeless. I didn’t need you to show me who I was. I would’ve figured it out on my own. I didn’t need you to push me. I let you.” Hal realized he had been yelling and pointing. He was still pissed but he calmed his composure. “I let you. Like I let you make that call the other day. I don’t regret it. I wanted it. I wanted to be here too. This is about me, Ollie.” They stood there, glaring at each other. It felt like hours. It was probably a minute at most.

          “You lost me a little there,” Ollie muttered, “but fine.”

          “Sweet.” Hal’s shoulders fell back in relief and he walked over to the van parked under a large tree. “Do you have food?”

          “What kind of idiot runs away to a forest without food?” Ollie chuckled. “This idiot. I had to stop at a gas station.”

          Hal came prepared. Even though he forgot to bring something other than his phone to entertain himself and uh food. He did (thank oa) buy more pods. Call him basic but creme brule just never got old. He ate a granola bar then sat in the dirt, leaning against the side of the van. Ollie sat down next to him.

          “Wanna hit?” Hal asked, head lazily turning to the side to face Ollie. He expected either “not now, thanks” or “sure”. Not whatever that look was. “Uh, dude.”

          “Never used one before.” Ollie replied while tilting his head to look at it.

          “Yeah you have, man. I’ve seen you.”

          “No, I’ve never used a vape pen before.”

          “First of all it’s a juul not a vape pen. Don’t ever call it that, or anything that. I thought you knew better than this.” Hal spoke with disappointment in his voice like it was a bigger issue than it was. “Second, I know I saw you.”

          “I used to smoke. Just never vaped it’s just as bad as smoking.” He said with a shrug.

          Hal stared at him for a second, dumbfounded. No it’s....not. It can’t be. Ollie’s gotta just be thinking too much about it. Maybe it’s bad for the ozone or something and he’s being paranoid.

          “Do you wanna hit or not?”

          “Fine.” Ollie reached over then put the juul in his mouth.

          “Hey! Woah!” Hal stopped him. “You don’t do that you just hold it near your mouth.”

          “Like this?” Ollie held it like a microphone.

          “You just saw me- no closer.” Ollie hesitated before moving it closer.

          “Ok y’know what give it back.” Hal reached over to grab it but Ollie pulled away.

          “You didn’t even let me try!”

          “I know just give it back.” Hal nearly climbed on top of him to grab at it.

          “No way baby. Sharing is caring.” Ollie persisted but Hal did get his juul back.

          “Alright just shotgun instead.” Hal took a big hit and waited for Ollie to come closer. He was Hal’s bro but there was no way he was letting Ollie put his juul in his mouth like that again. Ollie leaned in then backed away. “The fuck was that?”

          “Nothing I just changed my mind.” Ollie wasn’t looking at him. Hal didn’t like that.

          “Dude,”

          “I just didn’t want to tickle you with my beard.” Ollie finally turned back towards him and smiled. Smug little bitch.

          “That’s dumb. It wouldn’t tickle me.”

          “Yeah it would.”

          “No.”

          “Yes.”

          “No.”

          “Tickles your jealousy.”

          “I’m not jealous of your stupid goatee, bro. Lowkey, really lowkey, it looks good on you,” Hal said, continuing quickly before Ollie’s ego could burst, “but it’s not for me.”

          “You can’t grow one anyway.” Hal didn’t respond.

Ollie looked triumphant like he won before his words set in.

          “I didn’t- Hal I didn’t mean it like that.”

          “Like what?” Hal knew the answer to that question. “I don’t care it’s just a stupid beard.”

          “No Hal I didn’t mean it.”

          “Dude, chill. I get it. You’re not being ‘politically incorrect’ or ‘offensive’. It’s fine.” Hal was really over it by now but Ollie wasn’t. He did this. Every. Damn. Time he felt like he said something bad.

          “No it’s not okay I really-“

          “Ollie-“ Hal was laughing a little by now “you’re like this too. It’s not offensive to me.”

          “It’s called internal transphobia, Hal and it worries me that you think its excusable. You can’t fight it while allowing it internally within the community-.”

          “Alright, okay.” Hal held up his hands in false surrender, trying not to laugh at him. They sat in silence for a while afterwards. Hal took a few more hits as he dozed off. Ollie was playing with a leaf or something, probably feeling guilty still.

          “Hey,” Hal reached a hand out to Ollie’s shoulder. He looked up in response. “You really need to chill. We can’t fight these battles if you’re so caught up in the little things.” Ollie shifted his jaw to the side in thought then looked down at Hal’s hand.

          “Sometimes the little things are important.” He said quietly.

 

They looked at each other for a moment before Hal dropped his hand and reached over again with his juul.

          “I’m going to put it in my mouth again.”

          “Dude...” Hal whined.

          “Just blow it at me.”

          “You have to be close enough.”

          “I won’t back out again.”

          “Yeah man, don’t pussy out this time.”

          “I don’t like your negative use of pussy in that sentence.”

          “Just get over here.” And they did. Ollie got some but he pulled away quickly.

          “Weird taste.” Ollie turned away.

          “Yeah.” He didn’t think too much about it. Or maybe he just didn’t want to think about it. “Not as strong as tobacco.”

          “Yeah.”

          “So...” Ollie looked up like he was choosing his words. “Does this stuff get you high?” Hal gave him about 2 seconds before bursting into a long fit of laughter. “Stop it, c’mon. You’re embarrassing me in front of mother nature.” He gestured out to the trees.

          “Dude,” Hal struggled to speak, “you’re my weed man. How do you like not know this shit?”


End file.
